Lili Petals
by Mbissbinkola
Summary: The Liechtenstein we know is shy, kind, gentle, and polite. But there is more to her than many know. How many people have known her when she was thirteen? Ten? Five? A newborn? Only two. Unless if dogs and cats count. Then that'd be seven. Witness the life of the young Liechtenstein as she struggles to become a nation. There will be laughter, tears, and wurst.
1. A Perfect Storm

She hated the rain. How cold the droplets were when they tapped against her skin and ran down her cheeks. How the normally cute, fluffy clouds would turn dark and luminous as they got heavier and heavier with water. How lightning struck and thunder boomed along with it at times. How it could change a great day into a terrible one in just like that. How everyone would be inside a nice, warm home while she was stuck out there to freeze. Oh, God, how she hated the rain.

Liechtenstein shivered as more of the freezing cold droplets rained down on her. She knew trying to become a country would be hard, but not this hard. As she struggled foreward, a strong wind knocked her back, causing strands of her brilliant blonde hair to slap against her face as she was forced backwards. She swept them out of her face, only to have them hit her face again. Sighing, the child moved on. She needed to find a dry place quickly.

The girl quickened her pace, green eyes searching for shelter of any kind. She shivered as the rain started to come down even harder. After some time, she spotted a house. It had a spot that was completely sheltered from the rain by its roof. She scrambled under the roof, shivering. Thunder boomed, and she yelped, scooting against the house's door. She hid her face in her arms fearfully, whimpering as she did.

* * *

Germany sighed as he started to head back home. He had been walking his dogs when it had started to rain. As he walked home, the rain had started to pour more intensely, and soon, a full blown storm was on the nation's hands. His dogs whined as thunder was boomed in the distance. He took out his umbrella and quickened his pace. A harsh wind blew him back a little, only causing him to quicken his pace even more so. He was glad that he neared his home with every step.

His youngest dog, Blackie, broke free from his grasp and dashed towards his house. Figuring that an intruder was there, he followed the dog's lead, his other dogs doing so as well.

* * *

Liechtenstein sobbed, not wanting to be in the rain. She shook as she cried, not aware of the dog quickly approaching her. She kept on crying, not noticing the dog until it was too late. When she looked up, the dog was inches from her face. Yelping, the dog tackled her to the ground. She hit at the dog, only to realize he wasn't mauling her. He was licking her tears away. Laughing, she tried to push the dog off, only to earn more licks. Her laughs drowned out the noise of thunder and lightning, and for the first time that day, she was happy.

The dog barked happily and licked her again, causing her to laugh harder. Soon, she heard footsteps. The dog got off of her and barked, wagging his tail. Liechtenstein sat up and saw a man with two other dogs. He looked down at her.

"Hallo. Sind Sie Liechtenstein? (Hello. Are you Liechtenstein?)" Liechtenstein looked up. She couldn't speak English, so she was glad he spoke in German.

"Ja. Ich bin Liechtenstein. Wer bist Sie? (Yes, I am Liechtenstein. Who are you?)"

"Ich bin Germany. Sie leben mit mir, ja? (I am Germany. You are going to live with me, yes?)"

"Ja."

Germany held his hand out, and she took it. She looked at his face. He seemed a little scary, but she told herself that he would probably be nice. He opened the door to his house and walked inside.

"Come inside." She cocked her head at this. What did he say?

"Ich spreche kein Englisch. (I don't speak English.)" She nearly whispered, embarrased.

He looked at her over his shoulder. "Kann ich genauso gut lernen sie, dann. (I might as well teach you, then.)"

She smiled. "Das wäre toll, danke. (That would be nice, thank you.)" She stepped inside, and for once, she felt at home.

* * *

**OCC: Hi, guys! Here's a new story coming right at ya!**

**Thanks to a certain RP, Liechtenstein became my favorite female Hetalia character. The reason being that I never RP'd a nation before, and RPing her quickly made me develope several head cannons about her. I read quite a bit about her, and when I found out that she had lived with Germany before becoming a nation, I just had to write a fanfic about her experience with Germany and Prussia. Yes, the awesome Prussia will be one of the main characters for once!**

**And don't you worry! The chapters will be longer. And I will upload new chapters to every one of my stories either today or tommorow.**

**And local Deutsch speakers, correct me if my German has any mistakes. I'm just starting to learn, so be nice!**

**As a plus, the entire story WILL be in Lili's POV after this. So enjoy Germany's POV as it is read. It won't happen again.**

**Read, Review, and Follow, please. This story WILL get better, I promise!**


	2. A Visitor and a New Feeling

Liechtenstein woke up slowly for the first time in a while. She sat up and rubbed her eyes, very greatful for her warm clothes and bed. She did a double take of her surroundings. Her new room was a medium sized one, which didn't bother her in the least. The walls were plain: She noted this and planned on changing that later. Her bed sheets were white, and so was her blanket and pillow. The only things that weren't white in the room were the carpet (Or was it? She couldn't tell if it was some sort of dirty white or a creamish) and the bed frame (It was a light brown. She figured out it was wooden and dismissed it). She looked at the clothing she was wearing. Germany did not have any clothing for girls, so he had given her clothes that he had worn as a child. It was a very awkward situation in general. She told him it was okay as much as he apologized for not having the proper clothing for her. She didn't mind wearing boy's clothing in general: She liked how comfy the clothes were, they were definitely better than wearing her dirty, wet dress from last night, and to top it all off, they were green. Her favorite color.

She got off of the bed and walked up to the door. She stopped in front of it and wondered if she should go and see if Germany was awake. She opened it a crack and looked through the crack. It didn't seem like anyone was awake. And then the smell hit her. It was wonderful! The scent of cooking meat (Most likely wurst) and eggs (Maybe...? She wasn't sure) nearly knocked her off of her feet. He was definitely up, she decided, and walked out of the room and down the stairs.

She saw Germany at the stove, and she smiled.

"Guten tag, Germany." She greeted. Apparently he didn't hear her walk down the stairs, because he jumped and caused wurst to fly into the air. He managed to catch them with the pan before they hit the ground, and he put said pan on the counter.

"Guten tag, Liechtenstein." He greeted back, turning back to the stove.

"Möchten Sie dass das Frühstück? (Do you want breakfeast?)" He asked, sounding as if he felt awkward.

"Ja. Ich möchte dass. (Yes. I would like that.)" She sat at the table, waiting for the food eagerly.

Germany served her a plate of wurst and eggs and a glass of milk. As she was about to take a bite, she noticed he was watching her face intently. She wondered why. What was so important about her eating her food? Then she took the bite. Her face brightened, and she swallowed it enthusiasticaly. She started to take more and more bites out of her food until it was gone. When she looked up from her plate, Germany was smiling at her. It was a warm smile, as if a father was watching his daughter say her first word. She stared at him, feeling weird. She couldn't exactly pinpoint whether or not this was a good feeling, so she stared at him.

"Herr Germany, warum grinst Sie? (Mister Germany, why are you smiling?)" She asked, still feeling strange.

Germany flinched slightly and looked away.

"Ich weiss nicht. (I don't know.)" He answered. Liechtenstein noticed that his smile had faded, making her feel...sad? She didn't know why she felt sad. Maybe it was because she liked the smile? Maybe it was because she felt bad for making him feel awkward again? Perhaps it was a mixture between the two? Her face fell and became blank. She got up and put her dishes away, leaving Germany to his own thoughts.

* * *

Liechtenstein and Germany sat across each other at the table. In front of Germany were papers, pencils, and flashcards.

"Heute möchte ich mich euch zu lehren etwas Englisch. (Today I am going to teach you some English.)" He announced. The nation picked up a card and put it in front of Liechtenstein. It had the color blue on it.

"Dies ist die Farbe Blau. Im Englischen nennt man das 'Blue'. (This is the color blau. In English, it is called 'Blue'.)" He explained.

Liechtenstein nodded. "Das ist Blue."

Germany put down another flashcard with the picture of a boy on it.

"Dies ist ein Junge. Im Englischen, nennt man das 'Boy'. (This is a junge. In English, it is called 'Boy'.)"

Liechtenstein sighed and said, "Das ist Boy." It didn't take an expert to figure out it was going to be a long day.

* * *

After a few hours of practicing quite a few English words and common English phrases, Liechtenstein and Germany had finished with their lesson and decided to do it the same time tommorow. They had eaten lunch and dinner (Which was wonderful in her opinion), and they had parted, Germany heading to the basement to do some work.

Liechtenstein was laying down on the floor, reading a book. Well, she couldn't read it in its entirety, since it was in English. The book was called Moby Dick. The cover had looked pretty cool to her. She didn't know what the animal was on the cover, but she was pretty sure it was a shark. It looked like a hard book too, even for people who can speak and read English fluently. This was because of how big the book was compared to others she's seen before. In fact, it was the biggest book she's ever seen. She squinted her eyes, trying to match the English words with the German ones she knows. So far, she recognized the words sea and blue, but everything else seemed blurry. Sighing, she read the same page over and over again, not getting any results, however. A loud knock at the door startled her and caused her intense concentration to break. She looked at the door and waited for another knock.

Wait.

Wait.

Wait.

KNOCK KNOCK!

A voice was heard along with the knocks. "Bruder! Zhe awesome me is here!"

She got up and opened the door a crack, peering though it. She saw a man, but he looked...weird. His hair was white, his skin was pale, and his eyes...She shuddered at their blood red color. He peered down at her, causing her to shudder again. He scared her.

"Oh, hallo little one." He greeted, kneeling down so they could see face to face. She yelped at the feel of his ruby-like eyes on her, and she made a move to close the door.

"Am I zhat awesome looking?" He asked, a smile on his face.

"N-Nein...you are not..." She managed to say, her voice shaky due to fear.

The man seemed to realize something, and he opened the door a little to get a look at her.

"Am I scaring you?"

She nodded shakily in response. He put his hand on her shoulder and smiled.

"I'm Germany's bruder. If I vere to hurt you, he'd kick mein arsch into next veek. So, I vill not hurt you."

She giggled. "Sie sprach arsch! (You said ass!)" She covered her mouth immediately, not believing she just said the a-word.

The man chuckled again and ruffled her hair. "It's okay; I von't tell Germany."

She smiled. This man looked weird, but he seemed very nice.

"Vhat is...your name?" She asked, hoping she said the sentence right.

He smiled. "I am zhe awesome Prussia. But you can call me Gilbert. What is your name?"

"I am Liechtenstein." She introduced, smiling. She was pretty sure she got that sentence right.

Prussia blinked. "Zhat's a mouthful. Do you have something else I can call you?"

She thought of all the words she's learned so far that start with L. Large? No, that's weird. Long? Nope. Laundry? Not in a million years. Hopeless, she just said the truth.

"No. Sorry."

He smiled. "It's okay. I'll zhink of something."

"...Can I come in?" He asked after a few moments.

"Oh! Ja, of course." She said quickly, opening the door so he could come in.

* * *

Liechtenstein had told Prussia about her life so far. She told him about her lack of English knowledge, how much she hated storms, how life has been with Germany so far, etc. In turn, Prussia told her about his experiences with Hungary and Austria and his friendship with France and Spain.

"Don't ever go near France vhen you're eighteen und older, okay little one?" He said, half seriously, half jokingly.

She cocked her head. "Vhy?"

"...I'll tell you vhen you're older." She was still confused as to why she had to stay away from him at such a specific age and why Prussia wanted to tell her when she was older, but she decided not to press further.

"Vhat about Spain?" She asked. "Should I...stay avay from him vhen I am...zhat age too?"

Prussia shook his head. "Nein. He's okay to be around at any time."

Liechtenstein smiled and giggled. She noticed the book called Moby Dick from earlier and picked it up.

"Can you help me read zhis?" She asked, showing him the book. For some reason, he chuckled.

"Ja. I zhink I can." He opened the book up and layed down on his stomach. Liechtenstein did the same, lying next to him.

"You sure you vanna read zhis, Liechtenstein?"

She nodded. "Ja, of course. Vhy?"

"Vell for one, it's very mature."

"Vhat does mature mean?"

"It means adult like."

"Oh."

"Und second, it's a book for older people who can read in English very vell. Und third, it might be boring."

"Vhy did you say might?"

"I've never read it before."

She smiled. "Zhen...vhy say things about it if you have never read it?"

He shrugged. "You got me zhere. Alright, let's read."

* * *

After a chapter, it had gotten late. Liechtenstein had been asking questions about certain words as Prussia read out loud. She had gotten sleepy, yawning quite a bit.

"You're getting sleepy, aren't you, Liechtenstein?"

She pouted. "A-Am not." Ironically, after she had said that, she had yawned loudly, causing Prussia to chuckle. She silently cursed her tiredness.

"Ja, you are."

"Am not."

"Are too."

"Am not."

"Are too."

"Am...*yawn*..not..."

She looked as if she were to fall asleep right there. Germany had walked into the room during their playful bickering, but she wouldn't have noticed him if his steps weren't loud and angry.

"Herr Germany...please tell Gilbert zhat I am clearly *yawn* not tired."

Germany was glaring at them. She could feel his eyes bore into her skin like fire into ice. But she didn't care. All she wanted was to read at least another chapter of that book.

She could hear Prussia chuckle.

"Hallo bruder. How come you didn't tell me about zhis cute little thing?" He asked, patting her head.

Before Germany could answer, she said, "Herr Germany, could you please tell Gilbert zhat I am not cute UND I am not tired."

"Liechtenstein," Germany said, "How did you get so good at English all of a sudden?" Liechtenstein only responded by pointing a finger at Prussia. Said nation raised his arms in defeat.

"Guilty as charged."

"Zhat's incredible. How did you do it?" Liechtenstein quickly pointed to the copy of Moby Dick in Prussia's hands.

Germany took the book out of Prussia's hands and looked at it.

"Moby Dick...? Zhis book is for adults, Gilbert." Germany said, his voice full of disbelief.

Prussia shrugged. "She asked me to help her read it, so..."

"Really?"

Liechtenstein looked up sleepily. "Ja, Herr Germany. I vanted to read it. But I can not read most of it."

Germany hid another warm smile. She barely saw it, but just seeing it again made her feel that weird feeling again. She still had no clue as to what this feeling was. It wasn't pride or happiness or anger or sadness. What was it? She decided to think about it tommorow.

"Do you like to read, Liechtenstein?" Germany asked.

She nodded. "Ja."

"Vell, in order to help you read more...I'll teach you more advanced phrases und vords. Vould you like zhat?"

"*yawn*Ja. I vould love zhat." She said, her voice quiet due to sleepiness.

She looked at Prussia. "Gilbert...can you help me too?"

The nation smiled and ruffled her hair. "Ja. Of course, Liechtenstein."

She smiled back. "Dankeshun." Her eyes were heavy, and she was struggling to keep them open.

"Can you get up?" Asked Prussia all of a sudden. Liechtenstein shrugged and struggled to get up. Unfortunately, she couldn't get back up.

"I do not zhink so." She replied, barely audible do to being so tired. Prussia looked at Germany.

"I zhink ver're going to have to carry her." He said, a hint of playfullness in his voice.

Liechtenstein wanted to see Germany's reaction, so she looked up. He was very suprised.

"Was?" He shook his head.

"Nein. She might not like it, Gilbert."

Liechtenstein smiled. "Herr Germany, It is fine."

Germany blinked and looked down at her, their eyes meeting for the first time. Liechtenstein never had seen such pretty eyes before. Icy blue with much darker outlines. He gulped.

"Are you sure, Liechtenstein?" He asked cautiously. Why would he be scared? He's just carrying her. What's scary about that?

"Ja."

He took in a breath and knelt down.

"Are you really sure-"

"Ludvig, she already said yes. Pick her up already." Prussia interupted, sounding annoyed.

He shakily put his arms around her.

"I'm going to pick you up now." He warned, slowly lifting her off the ground. She shifted so she was more comfortable in his arms. She felt Germany relax, and he started to head towards the stairs, Prussia following close behind. Before she knew it, she had fallen asleep in Germany's arms.

* * *

**OOC: Wow. That took FOREVER to write! I hope you guys like it. **

**Mimi and Morphine: Thank you!**

**I added the brackets again, don't be mad! But, there won't be much use of German coversations for a while, so, yeah.**

**Green Rupee: Thanks! **

**I hope you guys like this chapter! **

**Read, Review, and Follow please. Thanks a ton!**


End file.
